


First Impressions

by RainButterfly



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Immortal Nadia Greene
Genre: Gen, M/M, Spideypool - Freeform, Stony - Freeform, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, bruce is cool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7511140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainButterfly/pseuds/RainButterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not only was Spiderman calling him cool, but the boy was also showing signs of interest! The shaky knees, the loss of vocabulary, and the eyeing of Deadpools fantastic sexy body! These are the exact signs of a boy with a crush! And man was Deadpool rolling in it!</p><p>Or at least that's how Deadpool sees it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First time for everything, so my first Spideypool!

“OK, I'm gonna be a good boy today and the next day, and the next day, and the next day, and the next day and the -” Deadpool paused. “Where was I again?”

 **And the next day**.

_And the next day._

“Oh yeah right!” He happily skipped to the nearest taco stand and took out a wad of cash from his pocket. “And the next day to the very last day!”

**Why are we being good again? Isn't easier just slicin and dicin’ and gettin coins?**

_We have to be good for Spidey remember?_

Deadpool smiled. Ah, it felt like only yesterday had he promised the arachnid his celibacy from killing.

 _That was yesterday_.

**Really? I don't remember that.**

Wade knocked on his head, “Can you guys quiet down? I'm trying to order a taco! You're taking away the story plot!”

_The audience would like to hear how you promised to Spider-Man that you'll be good._

“We can do that after I order my taco!” Wade groaned and paid for his taco, ignoring the stares he had got for his ridiculous banter and looks. “Damn, I can't do a thing without you two always messing it up!”

**Hey! We help you!**

_Yellow's right you know._

“Can we get on with the story!?” Wade took a bite out of his taco. “I'm sure the author would love to spill the tea about my sorry life...and the author knows damn well that I would want more than one fucking taco!”

(Sorry Wade)

“Ya damn right sorry!” Wade growled. He couldn't help but feel played that the dumb author would forget about his love for Mexican restaurants! “And chimichangas are the fucking best!”

_Will you please get on with the promise!? You're losing the audience!_

**Yeah! I'm getting kinda bored here!**

“Will you guys shut up!?” Wade stomped his foot on the ground. “We are getting there!”

He cleared his throat, smiled, and walked about the city. Ah, it felt like only yesterday when he had promised that beautiful arachnid with the cute ass that he'd stop the mercenary business and become a real hero. Yes, real hero - capes and all.

It were a sunny day in Metropolis-

_Wrong city._

**Wrong comic** _._

It were a sunny day in Gotham-

**Jesus fucking Christ, we're in New York!**

_Thank you!_

It were a sunny day in Harlem, New York. The cars were bustling, the people we were rushing, robbers were mugging! Ah, good ole New York! Deadpool had been minding his business when he had caught sight of a bootyful spider swing around. He was a big fan of said spider so he followed him. It went a little something like this:

“Hey Spidey! Hey Spidey! Hey Spidey!” Deadpool giggled like a school girl meeting her number one hero. “Oh my god its really you!”

Spiderman was in the middle of stopping a robbery, his spider sense was all over the place telling him to run. He was afraid, shaking even. When he had got through tying up the robbers, he had immediately moved away from the merc.

“Who are you?” Spiderman asks, praying that his voice wasn't shaking. “What do you want?”

Looking the merc up and down, Peter had saw some weapons that didn't need to be played with. His spidey sense was off the wall, crying for him to run and hide. Deadpool had taken one inch closer to him and he freaked.

“Stay back!” Spiderman warned. His legs were slightly shaking. “Who are you?!”

Their suits were similar. Maybe it was some crazy guy wannabe that took it a little too far...Wait a minute, Peter took another step back.

“Is that…” Peter gulped. “Is that blood on your suit?”

Deadpool’s mask blinked (how does he do that? Peter thought), “Oh yeah. It is. I have swords! Would you like to sign my swords?”

The merc pulled out two fucking katanas and began to demonstrate his badass ninja skills. When he finished, he happily waited for Spiderman to praise him, or at least acknowledge his gift.

“That's...uh..” Peter was shaking in his boots. Not only was this lunatic a fan, but a fucking ninja! His spidey sense was going batshit crazy. If it could talk it'd probably be yelling prayers and screaming for him to get the fuck out. “That's uh...cool.”

“Oh my gosh! Spidey just called me cool!” Deadpool giggled. “This is the best day ever!”

Not only was Spiderman calling him cool, but the boy was also showing signs of interest! The shaky knees, the loss of vocabulary, and the eyeing of Deadpools fantastic sexy body! These are the exact signs of a boy with a crush! And man was Deadpool rolling in it!

“So you wanna sign?” He asks pointing a katana at the spider clad hero. “I don't matter which side you do it on -”

“What's your name?” Spiderman asks in desperation. “Can you please just tell me who you are?”

The merc smirked, “Why would I want to ruin the surprise? No name till you sign.”

“I…” Spiderman took in a deep breath. He didn't have to do it. He analyzed enough of the man to go ask the Avengers about him. Might as well tell the truth to the nutcase, “Really, who are you? My spider sense is getting agitated.”

“Awww, you want to know me that bad!” Deadpool squealed. “Fine! My name is Wade Winston Wilson aka Deadpool aka the Merc with a Mouth.”

Spiderman swallows the lump in his throat, “Merc? As in mercenary?”

Spiderman had dealt with mercs before. None of them had ever posed a threat like this. His body was tingling and his heart was thumping loudly. He wanted to cry.

“Yep!” Wade giggled. “Will you sign my katana?”

“S-sure. Throw it here.” Spiderman held out a hand. He didn't want to get any further than he had to.

Deadpool grinned and threw the sword, it landed perfectly in Spideys little hand. “Can you sign it with love? And for everything?”

Thank goodness Spiderman kept a pen in his fanny pack - don't judge. He scribbled his name and threw it back to the merc that was giggling.

“Wow! The girls are so gonna be jealous of me!” Deadpool spun in a little circle. “Oh Spidey you have made my day!”

“Y-you're really a big fan aren't ya,” Spiderman asks.

Deadpool stops his giggles, “I'm the biggest fan!”

“W-well you have to stop the merc business.” Spiderman commands with little force. He was more or less cowering in his own skin right now. “Do it for me.”

“Do it for…” Deadpool repeated. A smile grew across his face. “Sure thing!”

“Well I have to go now!” Spiderman webbed across a building and was off.

Aaaand this how Wade is here now, dressed in a black hoodie, sweatpants, a baseball bat, and gloves. Could he not look more like a criminal?

“I really wish I had another taco.” Wade grumbled. “Stupid author and stupid healthiness.”

**When the shit did we promise that Spidey ass we’d be good? Cuz I really don't remember**

_You were asleep dumbass._

“Can you guys seriously hush!” Wade snapped. “We are supposed to see Spidey soon so get into character-!”

Wade was on his behind in seconds. He blinked, wondering if he had tripped when he saw a cute tumblr worthy boy sitting on the sidewalk with him.

“Oh jeez sorry!” the boy apologized. “I didn't mean to run into you! It was a m-mistake! I'm so…”

The boy paused. He was staring right at Wades face. Not only was he staring, but he was bluntly staring. Not a drop of shame to hide his stare! It was beginning to make Wade uncomfortable, nearly snapping at the boy.

“I-I'm really sorry…” The cute boy licked his lips, a blush forming across his cheeks. “I hope it happens again.”

Wade blinked, “Excuse me?”

“What? D-did I say that out loud?” The cutey helped himself up and Wade. “I mean...you are just so…”

“Ugly?”

The cutey shook his head, “I wouldn't ever use that word. You're kinda hot.”

“Like I scorched my face in hell hot, right?” Wade crosses his arms. “That's the hot.”

“No, no,” the cutey was a blushing mess, his knees were shaking a little. “I mean like hot as in you're really cute.”

“This?” Wade motions up and down his bod. “You want a piece of this?”

Woah was this kid seriously a freak or what? Whatever porn he is watching, Wade definitely had to get him some of that. How old was this kid anyway? Fourteen? The hell is Wade staying around for? This is basically rape!

**We no fuck underage.**

_Except that one time…_

“Never speak of that again.” Wade mumbled. He looks at the cutey, “What's your name?”

“P-Peter Parker.” Peter stumbled.

_How cute!_

**Maybe we can do it just this one time…**

“We are not fucking underage!” Wade snapped.

Peter flinched, “I'm not underage. I'm eighteen.”

 

Wade looked at the boy. There was now way in hell this kid was eighteen. That baby face, smooth skin, and that small ass didn't come with eighteen year olds.

“Seriously kid,” Wade stuffed his hands on his hoodie pockets. “How old are you?”

Peter huffed, “I'm eighteen.”

 _Liar_.

**No way in hell.**

Wade narrowed his eyes and was going to walk off when the kid grabbed his arm. Thank bejesus that his reflexes hadn't kicked in or the kid would have been _splat!_ on the concrete.

“Wait, ok,” Peter bit his lip, avoiding eye contact with Wade.

**Oh shit that's really cute**

_He's still underage._

“I'm really sixteen.” Peter admitted. “But that doesn't stop a friendship right? We can be friends! It's not like I want to hop in your pants at first meeting. I'm say classier than that.”

“Kid, you are great and all but I'm taken.” Wade shrugged. “And being friends with a kid seems sketchy and I don't need to add anymore onto my record.”

Wade sneered at the boy. He propbably wanted a quick fuck to tell his friends he had slept with a weirdo and brag about how ugly he was or he was going to lead the merc on then break his heart in the end. Wade’s had it done to him before and he wasn't going to let that happen again.

“Really?” Peter asks. “Well we can still be friends. I mean we can -”

“Sorry kid, not worth my time.” With that said, Wade went on his merry way down the street to the nearest food truck. “Fuck the author and her healthy eating habits, I'm gonna buy two hundred tacos, five hundred chimichangas, and six quesadillas!”

_That kid really liked you._

“Oh shut it White! You know that we have some sexy Spidey tail waiting on us.” Wade thought about it and giggled. “Hmm, Spidey ass.”

 **That ass is best**.

After ordering his food, Wade decided to do the smart thing and carry his ass to the library to learn about his future Spidey husband. By the time he had made it to the library, over ninety percent of his tacos were gone.

 **Fatass**.

_That's so unhealthy._

“First of all,” Wade scoffed. “I'm gonna burn it all off when I'm fighting bad guys. Secondly, I have the body of a god and it'll take waay more than a couple of tacos to tear me down. So there!”

He took the seat farthest away from civilization, placed his taco bags on the table, then went in search for a book about spiders.

“Ah! A classic!” He pulled out the small book from the rickety shelf. “The Itsy Bitsy Spider! I used to love this one.”

_Focus Wade._

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Wade stuffed the book underneath his arm. It might come in handy! “You guys see any spider books? There aren't that many - Ooooh! They have The Selection by Keira Cass! Can we get it? Can we? Can we?!”

 _Focus_.

“Fine, you are seriously being a pain.” Wade huffed. “Now where would they keep spider books -”

“Sup Parker!”

Wade stopped what he was doing and watched the cliche jock boy walk across the library to a lone boy sitting in the corner, head dipped in work. Parker, looked up and his face paled.

Wade narrowed his eyes, “Is that the same kid from earlier?”

**The freak boy? Sixteen year old with the booty?**

_Yep that's him._

“You think they might be friends?” Wade asks moving through the shelves to get closer without being noticed.

 _Hmm, he's a big jock with huge muscles and the other kid is a skinny so called “freak”. I think the answer you are looking for is No_.

Wade peered over to Peter who was being taunted and pushed around by the jock.

“Hey Pete, gonna do my homework?”

“Sorry Flash but I'm kinda busy with my own at the moment.” Peter mumbled. “Just tell me what do you have to do and I'll turn it in Monday.”

Flash grinned, “See that's what I like about you Parker.”

Wade felt his blood boil. This was a classic bully scene! Oh hell no! He was not was about to let this shit happen when he's around, no siree!

“Here's the chance to be a hero.” He took in a sharp breath and marched over to the two. “Good evening you young and michevious humans.”

 _Wow_.

“Who the fuck are you?” Flash asked, making a disgusted look at Wades face.

Wade simply smiled, you know the one; the I'm going to murder you and play with your dead body type of smile. It made Flash take two steps backwards.

“You know what I hate?” Wade casually rested on the table. “I hate bullies, hate them, hate them, hate them! I mean I've done a lot of bullying myself but that usually ends up with me and a knife, but that's not important. You obviously had time to come and track this kid-” Wade pointed his thumb at Peter. “to do your work when you can be doing it now. So please carry your sorry ass on before I have to.”

Flash’s face turned red, his fists were crunched together at his sides, “You fugly-”

The jock had swung a fist at the ex-merc which the wonderful and surprising Wade Wilson caught and bent his whole fucking arm in a way that it was not supposed to be bent.

“Please let go! Please let go!” Flash begged.

Wade wiggled his finger, “Not until you promise that you won't bother this kid anymore cuz if you do Imma get you. K? Remember that.”

“Y-yeah! Whatever! Let go!” Flash cried. “I promise I won't hurt a hair on puny Parkers head! Let me go!”

Wade let him go and the jock scurried off like the scared little mouse he was. The library occupants went back to their business as if they hadn't just witness Wade being a good noodle.

“Well that was fun.” Wade sighed happily. “Lets go back for the book hunt.”

“You didn't have to do that.”

Wade snapped his head to the cutey from earlier. Was he wearing glasses before? Gosh they make him look even more cute! Wade wanted to grab his little cheeks and shower him with affection.

Underage.

“Uh, yeah I did.” Wade crossed his arms. “That guy was a jerk.”

_A huge jerk_

**Biggest jerk on the planet**

“Yeah well I go to school with that jerk and his friends.” Peter snapped. “They're just going to bullying me even more now that you did that.”

Alright, back that train up. What?! So he's just going to push Wade in the bully box now? Is that what we're doing now?

“I was helping.” Wade growled. “If he knows what's good for him then he'd stop. I'm not called the Merc with a Mouth for nothing.”

“Merc with a…” The boy bolted from his chair and stepped away from the man. “You're Deadpool?!”

The entire library occupants heads snapped up in fear of the deadly mercenary. Wade awkwardly laughed and pulled Peter over to whisper, “Keep it to yourself kid. I have a rep so sit down.” He laughed loudly, “What? Nooo, I could never be that gorgeous piece of ass.”

“Y-your Deadpool.” Peter repeated shaking in his seat.

Wade sat beside him, “Yep. You a fan?”

“K-kinda.” Peter’s heart was beating so loud that he was sure the merc could hear it. “What are you doing here? In New York? I've learned from the Aven- I mean the news that your from Canada and you travel a lot. You never seem to stay in one place.”

Wade rested his foot upon the table, “Yeah, yeah. That was back in my mercenaries days. I just stopped recently cuz a certain Spidey with the cutest ass asked me.”

Peter blushed, “You really stopped because of Spiderman?”

“Of course I did! I'd do anything for baby boy. Wouldn't you?” Wade thought about his tacos. He stood, “I'll be right back.”

In seconds he was back with tacos and quesadillas. Peter cautiously took one of each.

“Hey,” Wade says looking straight into Peter's face. “I'm sorry for what I said earlier. Didn't know you had a hard life already.”

Peter looked away, “It's fine.”

“No it's not.” Wade shook his head. “I treated you like crap.”

“It's nothing I'm not used to.” Peter ate his food in silence.

**Aww he's so adorable.**

_Underage, remember?_

Wade felt like an asshole. Peter didn't come on to him like that, he had only wanted a friend; another misfit. Hell, by looking at Wades face the boy alreasy knew the ex-merc didn't have that many friends. Its like one of those 90’s movies all over again!

“Why don't we try this whole friend thing out?” Wade asks.

It takes Peter a minute to answer. Slowly, the nerdy boy nodded and wiped his mouth from the greasy taco, “Yeah sure. We can be friends.”

Oh just wait until Spiderman heard about this! Not only did he stop a bully but he befriended a lonely boy! That's a million points in the hero book! Eh, book? Oh crap, Wade forgot about the Spider books!

“Say,” Wade tapped Peter on the shoulder. “How much do you know about spiders?”

“A lot, actually.” Peter smiles at the ex-merc.

**It's gonna be so hard to stop ourselves from tapping that ass.**

_Indeed_.

Wade grinned, “Well I just have a few tinny winny questions.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Like you got a job to do~ Just want you to raise my roof! Something sensational! And make me oooh, ooh, ooh, oooh!” Deadpool sung, swirling his hips. He laughed, “You still got it Britney! Don't let those haters get to you!”

He hummed happily as he walked to Dopinders taxi waiting outside his apartment. He thought it would be nice today if a certain ex merc with a mouth went to visit his sixteen year old companion.

“I need to get to Midtown High please and thank you.” Deadpool hopped in shotgun. “Say, have you heard the new Britney Spears song? Make Me (Ooh)? The author loves it! Can't blame her! You should listen to it!”

“I will make note of it.” Dopinder smiles. He looks up and down the weaponed costume and his smile falls slightly. With a worried laugh, he asks. “Uh, Deadpool, what are you going to a High School for?”

“To visit a friend.” Deadpool grins. “We met yesterday. He’s really cute.”

Dopinder, bless his sweet heart, was nervous. He didn't know what “friend” meant to a Deadpool dressed down in illegal ammunition. Sure the merc sounded sweet, but he always had a funny edge to make him seem less than what he really was...Did that make sense? He acts harmless but he's an actual threat? That sounds better.

“Why are you bringing weapons?” Dopinder finally asks as they come to a red light.

Deadpool, who had been on his phone looked up, “Uh? Oh sorry Dopinder I was checking out this cool superhero merch site it's called superherostuff.com it's really cool and that wasn't an endorsement...kinda. Anyway what were you asking?”

“Why are you carrying weapons if you are to see a friend?” Dopinder repeats seeing the shiny sword glistening as the sun shone through the window and streamed on the weapons.

“Oh!” Deadpool giggled. “My friend has a bully problem and I'm just going to settle it.”

“By settle it you mean..?”

It took a minute for the ex-merc to catch on, “What? No! I stopped my unaliving!”

That made the taxi driver raise an eyebrow, “You have? But you always told me that-”

“Things change for love!” Deadpool dramatically leaned against the door. “A certain spider approached me the other night and gave his heart and soul, told me not to be merc and through that mask I saw a man staring at me and Oh! Had I fallen under his trance! Dopinder he wanted me and I wanted him!”

Dopinder smiled widely, “Are you talking about Spider-Man? He really came to you?”

“More or less,” Deadpool shrugged. “He was really interested.”

“It's good to hear that you have changed a new leaf, Deadpool.” Dopinder licked his lips. “It's an honor to be your friend.”

Deadpool grinned and gave the man a playful slap. “Aww don't be getting mushy on me now.”

“Alright...What are you going to do with those bullies?”

Deadpool grabbed one of his katanas and showered the blade in affection, “It wouldn't hurt to threatened them and maybe a few scratches…”

“How did you meet the boy?”

“Bumped into each other and dropped our books.”

The taxi driver chuckled, “Like a cliche movie?”

“Exactly! The author really needs to get better with these meetings.” Deadpool sighs. “I mean she only gave me one taco! One! It's like she doesn't even know me!”

Dopinder grinned, it was fun listening to Deadpool's rambling even if he had no idea what the ex-merc was talking about.

“We’ve been driving a long time, how long till we get to the school?” Deadpool asks looking at his hello kitty watch. “Does it always take this long? In other stories I'm sure I'd be at the school by now.”

“Don't worry Deadpool we don't have long to go.” Dopinder yawned.

Deadpool was going to complain again but his eyes caught sight of a McDonald's. He squealed and pointed at the golden arch, “Mickey D’s! Mickey D’s!”

“Would you like for me to go to McDonald's?” Dopinder asks.

Deadpool nodded, “Yes! Yes! Yes! I want a Big Mac and a side of fries and-!”

“Its way too earlier for that sir.” Dopinder says pulling into McDonald's driveway. “They are only serving breakfast.”

“What?!” Deadpool screeched. “But they serve breakfast twenty-four/seven! Why can't they sell burgers too?!”

“I believe it is because of health regulations…” Dopinder shrugged going to the drive-thru. “

Deadpool rose his fist to the air, “Curse you FDA and fuck the author! I know she is laughing at me because of this! Not everyone is as healthy as you missy!”

(Look Wade I'm not even healthy. I am sorry I have you one taco! Geez, chill man.)

Deadpool grumbled, “You knew you should have given me more than one fucking taco.”

“What would you like Deadpool?” Dopinder asks.

“Four breakfast burritos and orange juice please.” He dug in his shirt, like women who keep money hidden in their huge breast cleavage, and pulled out a hundred dollar bill. “Nevermind. Make that six burritos, an orange juice and a coffee.”

“That is a lot of food Deadpool.”

The ex merc groaned, “You are sounding like the author!”

They ordered, Deadpool paid, and went their merry way to the school.

“Thank you for the Orange juice and burrito.” Dopinder says sipping his Orange juice. “What are you going to do with the rest?”

The merc hadn't touched his breakfast. Instead, he was gazing out of the window and twiddling his thumbs.

“What's wrong?” the driver began to slow down. “Do you need to go to the bathroom.”

“No.” Deadpool whined. “I'm just thinking about Spider-Man...what if changed his mind?”

Dopinder cocked his head to the side, “Deadpool of you are a kind person. I'm sure Spider Man can see that.”

“Yeah but I'm ugly as fuck.” Deadpool cringed. “No doubt he's gonna see that.”

Dopinder shook his head, “Some people see beauty while others see ugliness. You can't say what he will think...only he can be the judge of that.”

“Yeah well I've been told too many times that I'm ugly.” Deadpool slouched over the seat. “If he sees this face, he'll start running for the hills.”

“Deadpool that is not true.” Dopinder shook his head. “You aren't even ugly to me.”

“You are kinda weird.” Deadpool shrugged. “So you're opinion doesn't count.”

The driver rolled his eyes, “We are here Deadpool.”

“Here?” Deadpool perked up immediately and grabbed his McDonald's bag. He looked out of the window and giggled. “Midtown High here I am!”

“High five?” Dopinder asks.

“High five.” Deadpool confirmed, firmly slapping the other man's hand. “Thanks.”

“You are always welcomed Deadpool.”

Dopinder drove off.

“Oh my gosh! Deadpool!” a girl screamed, dropped her books and took out her phone. “It's you! I'm your biggest fan!”

**She looks familiar**

_Very familiar_

“Oh no!” Deadpool rapped his fist against his head. “You guys aren't suppose to be in this chapter! Get out! Get out! Get out!”

“Omg you are talking to the voices!” She squealed.

She began to take pictures and giggle. She was dorky, Deadpool themed sweater, black skirt, thigh high knee socks, and pigtails. Her glasses were too big along with her cheeks and she had this snorty laugh that was a real turnoff.

“I wonder if Spider-Man snorts?” Deadpool thought to himself. Man he would be disappointed if the arachnid did. He cringed just thinking about it.

“Are you here to kill someone?” She asks looking around. “There's this girl that always talks about me, she's pretty mean and pretty. Her name is Mary-”

“Sorry but I gave up the merc business.” Deadpool sighs. “And I'm not here for a girl. I'm looking for a kid about your size, dorky, but kinda cute and weird.”

“Are you talking about Peter Parker?” She asks placing a hand on her hip and huffed as if she were annoyed.

“Yeah! That's him!”

She scrutinized the ex-merc then her face lit up, “Oh My! Are you here to threaten his bullies? That is so sweet!”

“You know he's being bullied?” Deadpool rose a brow.

“Uh almost everyone does.” She crossed her arms. “He's the usual target.”

**Fuck this shit, I'm coming into the story. First of all, bullying is worst fucking thing to ever do and seeing a kid getting bullied everyday is shitty for everyone. And the coward teachers just-uh! Sorry but I'm having flashbacks. I'm really gonna start slicing and dicing if someone doesn't stop this!**

_That's why we're here._

“Where is he?” Deadpool had to control himself. He started shaking with rage and gritted his teeth.

“Study Hall.” She answers looking around the empty hall. “Probably one of the worst times at school for him.”

“Which way?” It was taking a lot for Deadpool to not bust out his AK and start firing at muthakuckas left and right.

“Go down that hall then take a right and another then you'll be at the library. That's where the kid usually hangs.”

“Hmm.” Deadpool nodded.

Without a word, he had left the girl and went off to the library. Because of his badass ninja skills he was able to weave around the moody teens and find the cute sixteen year old that wasn't currently being bullied.

“Sup sweetcheeks.” Deadpool whispered leaning behind the boy that say in his comfy sofa chair with a book in his hand.

Peter jumped up and made a small squealing noise that luckily didn't catch any attention from the other readers in the room.

“D-Deadpool?!” He yelled in a whisper. “What are you doing here? How did you even get in?!”

Deadpool rose his hands up with the bag of food, “Your school security sucks and I just wanted to bring you some breakfast.”

“R-really?” Peter asks taking the bag from the man. “That's very nice of you...Why are you dressed up?”

“To scare your little crusade of bullies.” Deadpool smiles as the cute boy takes a bite out of the breakfast burrito.

Peter halts, “What?”

“Scare them off.” Deadpool reiterated. “I won't harm them sweetcheeks, as long as they don't harm you.”

A blush formed on the boy's cheeks, “Thanks Wade.”

“So what are you reading?” Deadpool grins snatching the book from the boy. He looked at the cover and began to laugh, “The Notebook?!”

Peter shushed him and pulled him out of the library into an empty classroom. The burrito was halfway in his mouth and dangling.

“Itsmmgoodalrright!” Peter managed. He snatched the burrito out of his mouth and glared at the ex merc.

“Didn't think you were into romance.” Deadpool smirked. He looked around, “And lookey here...only two of us in a room.”

Peter rolled his eyes, “Don't get any big ideas.”

“Just sayin,” Deadpool rose his hands in defense. “Pretty shady.”

It had gotten quiet. Peter silently ate and Deadpool’s mind began to wander off. The ex merc scrunched his face in thought making the boy ansty.

“Is something the matter?” Peter asks.

The ex merc blinked, “Uh...kinda.”

“What is it?”

“How come you like my face?” Deadpool tapped his chin. “I remember when we first met on a sunny day in Kansas that you said I have a cute face...were you saying that to be nice or..?”

Peter began to blush all over, “Oh well, uh, you are cute.”

“You think Spidey would like my face?” he asks playing with the bottom of his mask. “You think he won't call me ugly?”

The teen eyes go wide, “No! Spider-Man would never do that!”

“You sound pretty sure.” Deadpool grinned. “You seem to have a thing with spiders.”

Peter stuttered, “H-he is a really good hero! I mean he tries and he's really sweet. Well, I personally think he is-”

“Personally?” Deadpool cocked his head to the side. “You know him, personally?” he gets a shocked look and gasps. “Did you bang Spiderman?!”

“W-w-what?! No!” Peter shook his head. “He kinda saved my life. But that's no big deal.”

“Oh that's good to hear.” Deadpool sighed. “I didn't think Spider-Man would do underage.”

“Why don't you like your face?” Peter asks softly as he could. “I think you look really good, but it shouldn't matter what other people think...It's what you think.”

How did they get so close? And when did Deadpool move to sit on the teacher's desk? Peter was all up in Deadpool's personal space. The teens fingers were now toying with bottom of Deadpool’s mask, slowly pulling it up to show the scars.

“I think you’re beautiful Wade.” Peter whispers.

From Peter's first encounter with Deadpool, he knew that the merc was dangerous to play with, but meeting Wade Wilson was a different feeling. Underneath the comedic Deadpool, was a lonely man. After the second encounter, his spidey sense had dumbed down. Wade wasn't a threat and so wasn't Deadpool.

“Oh Wade,” Peter lifted the mask above the man's nose, exposing his lips. “You look so good.”

Peter's face had come closer and closer till his lips pressed against the merc’s. It was a shy kiss, a minimum of moving and just...a kiss. The teen pulled away awkwardly.

“Uh...wow.” Wade smiled. “Wasn’t expecting that.”

“I'm sorry!” Peter blurts. “Was it bad? I'm sorry if it's really bad, that was kinda my first kiss. Sorry!”

Peter giggled nervously. His spidey sense was mute at the moment, probably shocked that he had just given away his first kiss to a deadly ex-assassin. He had wanted, Peter would admit. It was something he wanted to do when he had first laid eyes on Wade.

“Y-your first?” Deadpool hopped off the desk and made a beeline for the door. “Look, I'm” honored and all but you aren't suppose to give your first kiss to a guy like me!”

There is so much more I would like to give you, Peter thinks to himself and blushes at his own thoughts.

“Sweetcheeks,” Deadpool looked around. “You're a really nice ‘kid’ and deserve a lot better than this pepperoni face. When you're older you'll see. You'll get a hot wife and millionaire, that's how it works out for nerds.”

“What if I'm older and I still want you?” Peter asks feeling braver than before. “What if I really, really want a piece of that pepperoni face? Would you give it to me, Wade?”

Deadpool swallowed a large lump in his throat.

**Damn this kid is freaky~**

_He did say when he's older-_

**Yeah just think about tapping dat ass when it's in college! Yes! College age ass!**

“W-well Wade?” Peter asks again, frightened by the ex mercs silence. “Are you not attracted to me or something...oh god I've been making moves on you and you aren't even attracted to me! Oh my god, I didn't mean to-”

“Am I attracted to you?” Deadpool laughed. “Sweetcheeks you shouldn't even have to ask that. Have you looked in the mirror? Fucking gorgeous!”

“If...Can I get another kiss?”

“What?”

“Well the last kiss wasn't really a kiss and-” Peter cut himself off. “I want you to kiss me back.”

**Oh shit another kiss?! On this face?! Oooh this kid is really making me horny.**

_Will you calm down? He is sixteen! And what about Spider-Man! I thought we were pining after him._

“Uh, I-I…” Deadpool shook his head. “Not until you're eighteen.”

“Are you sure?” Peter licked his lips.

**Fuck!**

_This kid has tactics…_

“Y-yeah,” Deadpool forced out. In all honesty he wanted to take the boy into a school closet and cajole the fuck out him. “You should probably go back to class now.”

“It's still study hall.” Peter answers. “I can stay a little longer.”

“Really kid,” Deadpool “Go back to class.”

Just as he said it, the bell had rung. Kids began to pile Into the classroom and thanks to Deadpool’s badass ninja skills, he was out in the blink of an eye.

“Flassh,”

Deadpool’s ears perked. He stopped his merry jig to see a certain bully making his way to the classroom Peter was in. He hopped in front of the teen surrounded with his clique.

“Hiya!” Deadpool greeted, “You and I are gonna have a little fun!”

That evening Deadpool had a run in with Spider Man. The arachnid was sitting on top of a roof, scoping the area when Deadpool had appeared behind the man with tacos and drinks.

“Sup baby boy.”

Spider Man jumped, “H-hey Deadpool.”

“Whatcha doing out so early? Thought you'd wait till night?” Wade asks watching the man with interest. “How was your day? Wanna talk about it?”

“I...I was actually hoping you'd find me up here.” the arachnid stumbled over his words. “I wanted to talk to you.”

“Really?”

“Really really.”

Deadpool giggles, “About what honeybunch?”

“I heard what you did at the school today.” Spider-Man seemed bashful. “It was really funny hanging the bullies from the flagpole. Classic. And what you did for that kid...Really sweet.”

“Aww, shucks!” Wade laughed. “No need to thank me. They got what was coming to them.”

“I can't believe you are changing for me.” Spiderman says breathily. “I...Thank you.”

“There...there is something I kinda wanna ask you.” Deadpool says unsure of himself.

**What about Peter!? Think about this!**

“What is Deadpool?”

“I…” Deadpool licks his lips. “I want to ask you on a date.”

It takes a while for Spiderman to answer, it makes Wade antsy.

“I'd love too, I'd really love too.” the spider answers. Wade can hear the ‘but’ hanging off his sentence. “I can't.”

“Why not?”

“Secret identity.” Spider Man sounds like he has a small sad smile on his face. “I really can't.”

“Oh. Alright.” Deadpool turned to leave.

“Can I...Can I kiss you?”

Deadpool stops in his tracks. “Say uh?”

“I want to kiss you.” Spider Man admits. “Hard and passionate?”

Before Wade could process it, his mask was lifted and he was being kissed by fucking Spiderman! The Amazing fucking Spiderman!

“Tongue,” the arachnid hums through the kiss, forcing his own tongue to play with the ex mercs.

It was a little sloppy, hot, but sloppy.

“Hmmm,” Deadpool pushed himself on the other man. “You’re pretty good.”

“Baby,” Spiderman slipped, allowing Deadpool’s hand to feel on his ass. “Touch all you want.”

Deadpool pulled away, “Look before we go any further you gotta see what's under the mask.” Wade pulled off the mask completely, showing off his pepperoni face. “I just gotta know if you're okay with it? Don't worry I don't have any disease or anything like that! It's from cancer-”

“Wade,” Spider Man gives him another kiss. “I don't care what you look like. I like you.”

“Oh god, why are you so perfect?” Wade cries kissing him back. “Can...Can we at least try to be together?”

This time Spider Man pulls away, “Sorry. But we can't. It's better if we stop here.”

“You sure?”

Spider Man makes a small mewing noise like he wants to argue, “Y-yeah I'm sure.”

“You don't sound sure.”

“Wade…”

“Night baby boy,” Deadpool placed his mask back on and left without a word.

When he had made it across the city, thinking of how he went wrong with the arachnid, someone had shouted his name and next thing you know he was shot in the head. He came to consciousness in ‘Limbo’ the in between of life and death. It wasn't the first time he had been brought here.

“Haven't seen you in awhile.” Nadia Greene greets him with a playful bat to the knee. “Whats got you here?”

Deadpool blinked. “Nadia Greene? The Nadia Greene!? Are you in New York?”

“Duh.” She rolled her eyes. “Aren't you? How the fuxk did you end up back into Limbo?”

“Someone shot me in the head.”

Nadia nodded, “Well you should be back to life in a few minutes. You look like shit.”

“Well thank you.” Deadpool says. “You look pretty good for a girl in between life and death. Oh and love the new hair colour. Grey is the newest trend.”

“You obviously have something on your mind Deadpool, just tell me.”

Well, he didn't have many people he could trust. So why not trust The Immortal Nadia Greene? She was the realest bad bitch in history!

“It's a long story.”

“I'm a good listener.”

And here he goes, “I…”

It was a long night for both of them.


End file.
